IZQUIERDAZO
by sara lujan
Summary: El trabajo a su lado está muy bien durante la semana, pero el fin de semana necesita tiempo para sí misma. O al menos para tomar un baño de espuma...


Título: **_IZQUIERDAZO_**  
Autora: Sara Luján  
Tipo: Humor

 **IZQUIERDAZO**

 _"_ _Ella sólo intenta llamar su atención, pero no lo sabe"._

 _"_ _¡El inconsciente haciendo de las suyas...!"._

 **(MILAGRO)**

 **Motel** ** _Hoolly Night_**

 **Baltimore (Maryland)**

 **Sábado - 06:45h A.M**

"Toc, toc".

"Pasa. Está abierto".

 _Lo sé, Scully. Siempre dejamos abierta la puerta de comunicación porque confiamos el uno en el otro. No lo has olvidado, ¿verdad?._

Mulder asomó la cabeza y esperó a que su compañera le mirase. Ella estaba de pie, al lado de la cama, metiendo sus cosas en una bolsa de viaje que descansaba abierta sobre el edredón. Durante unos segundos pareció haber olvidado la llamada de la puerta, pero cuando se dio cuenta del silencio que siguió a sus palabras, levantó la mirada.

"Tranquilo, Mulder. Vamos bien de tiempo. Ya casi he terminado".

Guardó el pijama con el que había dormido y, tras echar un vistazo alrededor, tiró de la cremallera. A continuación alisó su falda con la mano y cuando comprobó que todo estaba a punto, tomó su equipaje dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

"Mulder... Aún no te has vestido".

 _Hoy te noto especialmente observadora, Scully,_ pensó tras decidirse a abrir por completo la puerta y dejar que ella viese que vestía un pantalón de pijama oscuro y una camiseta blanca.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, Scully?".

"Claro... ¿Ocurre algo".

 _Lo que se dice ocurrir, no es que ocurra nada... de momento. Es sólo que hay algo que debes saber, y este me ha parecido el mejor momento para decírtelo. Esta mañana tienes buen aspecto. Bueno, tú siempre tienes buen aspecto, pero hoy tu cara tiene un bonito color y tus ojos brillan. Creo que has dormido bien. Estás relajada y de buen humor así que espero que pongas a prueba toda tu racionalidad y veas las cosas tal y como son, sin darles mayor importancia de la que tienen, ¿de acuerdo?... Pues allá voy._

"Fue un caso sencillo, ¿verdad?. Lo hemos cerrado en apenas dos días".

"Ya te dije que la desaparición de la señora Shiban no tenía nada de misterioso. Me di cuenta nada más conocer a su sesentón marido y a ese jardinero que tienen, con pinta de modelo de Armani... Son cosas que pasan".

"Sí, supongo que ella pensó que se había precipitado en su primera elección y decidió recapacitar e ir en busca de algo que satisfaciera mejor sus necesidades y expectativas".

"Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor, Mulder. En realidad no sé por qué nos asignaron este caso. Podría haberse ocupado de ello la policía local, pero al menos lo hemos resuelto a tiempo para poder tomar el vuelo de regreso de las 8h de la mañana. Ya me estaba temiendo que nos tuviéramos que quedar aquí todo el fin de semana, y coger el vuelo del lunes".

 _Esto... Scully, ¿tan malo sería pasar aquí el fin de semana?... ¿No me respondes?... ¡Oh, sí, claro!. No puedes leer mis pensamientos. Tengo que hacer la pregunta en voz alta. Espera. Sólo necesito un par de respiraciones profundas y estaré preparado..._

"Esto... Scully, ¿tan malo sería pasar aquí el fin de semana?".

"¿Por qué dices eso?".

"... Baltimore es una bonita ciudad".

"¿Y?".

"Siempre que viajamos a algún lugar para investigar, hacemos solamente eso. Venimos, investigamos, cerramos el caso, y nos vamos".

"Así es. Creo que a nuestro Gobierno no se le ha ocurrido nunca tratar de sacar adelante una ley para que parte del presupuesto federal sea destinado a financiar jornadas turísticas entre caso y caso para sus agentes. Nos pagan por venir, investigar y marcharnos, Mulder. Sólo y exclusivamente por eso. Y me temo que las cosas van a seguir así durante bastante tiempo".

"Sí, bueno, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Tan malo sería pasar aquí el fin de semana?".

"¿A qué viene tanto interés en eso?".

"Sólo es curiosidad, Scully... Respóndeme".

 _Ha soltado el equipaje dejándolo a sus pies, en el suelo, y con la ceja muy, muy levantada ha avanzado dos pasos hacia mí. Juraría que está tratando de clavar sus ojos en mi frente. Tengo que dejar mi mente en blanco, o esta vez sí conseguirá leer mis pensamientos._

"Mulder, llevo exactamente seis semanas sin tener ni un solo día libre porque si no estamos cumpliendo una misión, tú te encargas de programar mis sábados y domingos con investigaciones de casos increíbles ocultos en el fondo de tu archivo, o con salidas nocturnas para comprobar sospechosos avistamientos de sospechosas naves alienígenas, que sospechosamente nunca logramos avistar. He tenido que aplazar hasta este fin de semana al menos media docena de cosas inaplazables, y nada ni nadie fuera o dentro de este planeta, va a impedir que las haga, ¿entendido?".

 _Scully ha estirado su dedo índice hasta mi cara, y sus mejillas están empezando a adquirir un tono encendido y preocupante. Juro que si sus labios empiezan a temblar aplazo esta conversación hasta otro momento más propicio... No. No puedo hacerlo. Llevo aplazándolo desde ayer por la tarde y ya no hay tiempo. La cuenta atrás ha comenzado._

"¿Qué cosas son esas?".

 _Vamos, Scully. Mira mi sonrisa conciliadora y respira conmigo. Uno, inspirar; dos, espirar; uno, inspirar... ¿a que te sientes mejor?. Ahora sigamos hablando como dos personas civilizadas que somos._

"Desde las 10h de la mañana de hoy sábado, hasta las 22h de la noche de mañana Domingo tengo que tomar un baño de espuma...".

 _¿Pero qué demonios le ocurre a esta mujer con los baños de espuma?. Creo que el último que tomé fue el día que se me ocurrió fabricar 5 litros de ectoplasma con mi juego de Química, y mamá pensó que había desaparecido devorado por una sustancia gelatinosa, repugnante y viva que se acercaba a ella pidiendo la cena. Tuve que pasar un buen rato sumergido en un baño de mucha espuma hasta que logré que ella me reconociera de nuevo. Creo que se alegró bastante cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido cubierto, y no devorado, por mi propia creación... Digo que esa fue la última vez que tomé un baño, ¿me he perdido algo desde entonces?. ¿Sale té helado del grifo?. ¿Se utilizan sales con aroma a pipas?. ¿Qué es lo que haces en tu bañera, Scully, que la prefieres a mi compañía?... Me da miedo imaginar._

"... Reunirme con mi familia para celebrar con retraso el cumpleaños de Bill...".

 _¿Cumpleaños de Bill?. Scully, deberías haberme avisado. ¿Puedo ir contigo?. ¡Anda, por faaaa...!. Si me dejas ir a la fiesta juro que no pronunciaré la palabra "alienígena" hasta que todos estéis borrachos. Y si me dejas que le tire de las orejas no sólo le compraré un regalo sino que me dejaré llamar "hijo de puta" hasta que se quede afónico, y no permitiré que tu madre le detenga. Venga, Scully. Sólo un cariñoso tirón de orejas. Nunca he tenido esa oportunidad y sé que quieres verme feliz. ¡Por faaaaa!..._

"... Salir a comprarme ropa interior... Ropa... Quiero decir ropa... exterior... O sea, ropa".

 _¿Interior?... ¿Quieres decir la de llevar por dentro?... O sea... por dentro de tu ropa exterior?. Ahora comprendo por qué eres tan fiel a tu estilo desde que te conozco. ¿No será que reservas tu imaginación e informalidad para tu ropa interior?. Scully, déjame ir de compras contigo... ¡Por faaaaa!... Te juro que si me dejas proponer el color no volveré a pronunciar la palabra "alienígena" jamás._

"... Salir simplemente a pasear sin perseguir a nadie ni cargar con mi arma...".

"Eso también puedes hacerlo aquí, Scully".

"... Sentarme en un parque a leer el periódico y comer un helado...".

"Estoy seguro de que aquí tienen unos cucuruchos de arroz con leche desnatada _Totuffi_ buenísimos. Yo te invito".

 _¿Por qué te has callado, Scully?. ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer?. No me parece tan importante como para echar a perder un fin de semana sin mí... quiero decir, sin ti_

 _._

"... Mulder...".

 _¡Ay Dios!. ¿Por qué me miras así, Scully?. Reconozco esa expresión de tu cara. No sólo mantienes tu ceja elevada sino que ahora has entornado los ojos. Juro que si salgo de esta no volveré a... ¿Cuántos juramentos aceptará Dios cada 24 horas?. Espero no haber sobrepasado aún el límite porque sospecho que voy a necesitar unos cuantos más_

 _._

"... Son sólo imaginaciones mías, ¿verdad?".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que preferirías pasar aquí el fin de semana?".

 _¿Yo?... Yo no he dicho eso, Scully. No pretendas liarme igual que Jenny porque esta vez estoy dispuesto a especificar hasta el último detalle aun a riesgo de mi vida... Sólo espera a que haya acumulado suficiente valor para hacerlo._

" _Preferir_ no es la palabra exacta, Scully".

"¿Y cuál es?".

 _¿Alguien recuerda cómo empezaba el Ave Mulder?. Juro que sí... Déjalo. Sólo me faltaba que Dios acabara sufriendo estrés por mi culpa._

 _"_ _Notenemosotraopción"._

 _"_ _¿Notenemosotraopción?._ ¿Qué diantre significa _Notenemosotraopción?"._

 _Un momento. Voy a consultarlo... ¡Aquí está!._

 _Notenemosotraopción: Expresión coloquial recientemente aceptada por la Academia de la Lengua para indicar que es poco probable que un agente del FBI viva lo suficiente para disfrutar su próximo cumpleaños._

"Que he cancelado nuestro vuelo. El próximo sale el lunes a las 06h de la mañana".

 _Ya está. Lo he dicho. Alea Jacta est. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil, Mulder?. Si lo hubieras hecho ayer por la tarde, como debías, te habrías ahorrado un buen montón de horas de sudor frío, insomnio y juramentos. Sólo tenías que decirle la verdad a Scully. Tu compañera, tu mejor amiga, tu protectora; la que siempre te salva el culo y todo lo demás; la que hace que tu despacho del sótano parezca estar en el cielo; la que ha borrado la palabra "Soledad" del diccionario; la que ha logrado que los que te llaman "Siniestro" te insulten con una expresión de envidia en su rostro porque contra toda lógica está contigo y no con ellos... No entiendo cómo has podido tener miedo de ser sincero con alguien así. Debes ser un poco paranoico... Scully, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu mandíbula?... Creo que se te ha desencajado_

"¿Que has cancelado qué?. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?".

 _De acuerdo. Lo volveré a hacer por ti, Scully, pero la próxima vez te traes tu propio diccionario. Estás empezando a abusar. Veamos._

 _Cancelar: anular, dejar sin efecto. ¿Alguna duda más_

"Que no vamos a coger el vuelo que teníamos a las 08h de la mañana. Por eso no estoy vestido".

"¿Y puedo saber cuándo... Por qué... por qué lo has cancelado?".

 _Si dejas de temblar los labios de esa manera, te lo explico. No sé si es el momento adecuado para decírtelo, Scully, pero ¿sabes que tienes unas mejillas muy curiosas?. Te cambian de color con facilidad. Primero rosaditas, luego rojas, ahora blancas... Eso no será un ligero tono verde, ¿verdad?... Debe ser la luz._

"Verás, ¿recuerdas que antes de que resolvieras el caso tuvimos que hablar con el jardinero porque fue la última persona que habló con la señora Shiban antes de desaparecer?".

"¡Aha!. Lo recuerdo, Mulder. No era un gran actor. Si hubiera robado un banco y esparcido los billetes por toda la ciudad, no habría parecido más _culpable_. No creo que fuera capaz de seguir con su trabajo mucho tiempo más mientras su amante permanecía oculta hasta que llegara el momento adecuado de huir juntos a otro Estado".

"La segunda vez que hablamos con él estuvimos en su propia casa. Tenía un bonito jardín".

"No tiene nada de extraño. Es jardinero".

"Por supuesto. Mientras le interrogábamos estuvimos paseando por el. Yo no entiendo mucho de plantas y flores así que no me fijé demasiado hasta que nos sentamos en el banco de madera. Entonces noté algo extraño".

"¿Qué fue?".

"En ese momento no dije nada porque supuse que no tenía ninguna relación con el caso, pero cuando llegamos al Motel, volví a hablar por teléfono con él mientras tú redactabas el informe".

"Mulder, ¿vas a decir de una vez algo que explique por qué estás en mi habitación en pijama mientras yo llevo una hora vestida y con el equipaje preparado?".

"Le pregunté por ciertos detalles extraños que había visto en su jardín, y me dijo que en el último año habían ocurrido algunas cosas un tanto curiosas con sus plantas, sobre todo con su césped".

"¿Qué cosas curiosas?".

"No quiso ser muy específico por teléfono porque teme que se corra la voz y su casa se convierta en lugar de turismo para la gente de los alrededores. Cuando se enteró de que yo trabajaba en los Expedientes X se alegró muchísimo de encontrar por fin a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a entender lo que ocurre... así que hemos quedado con él a las 09h en punto de la mañana".

"Mulder, nuestro avión sale a las 08h".

"Ya no, Scully. Lo cancelé ayer por la tarde".

"¡Ah, sí!. Lo recuerdo. Lo cancelaste ayer por la tarde, mientras yo redactaba el informe, y has esperado para decírmelo hasta hoy a las 07h, cuando llevo despierta desde el amanecer, y estoy vestida y con el equipaje preparado para salir...".

"No te importa aplazar tus cosas importantes hasta la semana que viene, ¿verdad?. Ya que estamos en la ciudad, no podemos marcharnos sin investigar los círculos en el jardín de ese hombre".

"¡Oh!. ¿Así que se trata de círculos?. ¿Cómo los Círculos en campos de cultivo?".

"Por supuesto. ¿De qué creías que se trataba?".

"Los fenómenos extraños son tan variados que quién sabe... Resumiendo. Esta vez tampoco tendré fin de semana porque lo pasaré investigando Círculos. Suena muy...".

"... ¿interesante?. Círculos aquí mismo, en los Estados Unidos. Ni siquiera tendremos que viajar a Inglaterra. ¿No es maravilloso?".

"...".

 ** _¡PAFFFFFF!._**

 _"_ _¡Ayyyyyyyyy!"._

 _Lo sé. Sé perfectamente que conozco a Mulder hace más de siete años, y desde entonces somos amigos. No me resultó difícil perdonarle el hecho de que en un principio no confiara en mí. Al fin y al cabo tenía buenas razones para ello, y mi primera impresión de él no fue mucho mejor. Sé que me ha sacado de mis casillas un millón de veces, y he tenido el suficiente autocontrol como para limitarme a abrir la boca y elevar mis cejas._

 _Mulder es como es y casi he logrado acostumbrarme a una o dos teorías paranoicas a la semana porque lo que tengo a cambio compensa sueños interrumpidos, Navidades surrealistas, reuniones familiares abandonadas precipitadamente, y horas de trabajo perdidas tratando de demostrar lo indemostrable. Todo eso y algunas otras cosas he soportado estoicamente sin protestar ni quejarme más de lo estrictamente necesario porque a cambio de escuchar y respetar a Mulder he ganado a Fox. Ni siquiera importa que no me permita llamarle por su nombre si al menos tengo la posibilidad de disfrutar de su alma maltrecha y enriquecedora._

 _Siempre he creído que lo que yo deseaba era una vida normal, tal vez porque mi propia racionalidad no me permitía imaginar que las vidas no normales pudieran ser mejores aún si hay alguien que te acompañe por ellas y te guíe hasta sus últimos rincones. Mulder ha sido mi guía durante todo este tiempo. Me ha llevado de la mano a lugares de ensueño en los que su ternura ha liberado espíritus atrapados, y la sensibilidad de su corazón ha iluminado ojos cerrados y almas traicionadas. Lugares donde cualquier cosa es posible si lo crees, no sólo si lo demuestras, y en los que llevo inmersa tanto tiempo que se han convertido para mí en otra forma de vida normal._

 _Ni siquiera me lo he planteado, pero creo que si lo intentara ya no podría dar marcha atrás. Sólo lo pensé una vez, e imaginarme a mí misma haciendo una vida normal y ejerciendo un trabajo normal al lado de personas normales, dejó de tener sentido. ¿Cómo hubiera podido hacerlo sabiendo que fuera de mi vida, y dentro de mi corazón, Mulder seguía luchando solo, sin mi ayuda, contra los monstruos del mundo?. Fue un momento de cobardía sugerirle siquiera que también debería dejarlo... ¿Dejarlo?. ¿Pedirle a Mulder que abandone su búsqueda infatigable, su pasión por vivir y encontrar la Verdad en la que cree?. ¿Pedirle que deje de ayudar a las personas que están siendo manipuladas y atrapadas en una gran mentira?. ¿Pedirle que traicione su corazón, que deje de ser honesto consigo mismo para vivir una vida cómoda, con la mirada baja para no ver lo que hay más allá?. No. No podía pedirle eso._

 _No quería pedírselo._

 _Cuando logré superar la indignación de ver que trataban de convertir en error un comportamiento arriesgado, pero íntegro, supe definitivamente que no quería una vida normal. Como Mulder, quería la Verdad, y la Verdad no es lo normal. Hace tiempo que sé que no está donde a mí me hubiera gustado sino donde Mulder la lleva buscando hace años. Por eso sigo aquí, y me dejo arrastrar por él, y vivo una vida no normal a pesar de que sigo siendo una mujer normal._

 _He buscado naves espaciales, descubierto conspiraciones gubernamentales, encerrado mutantes, asesinos, resuelto delitos virtuales... porque he decidido que mi vida sea así. Pero los fines de semana necesito volver a casa, a mi querido planeta Tierra, y a las personas de carne y hueso. Necesito recordar que soy un Ser humano, hablar con ellos, reírme, comer a su lado, perder el tiempo aunque no sea eterno, confiar, ver a mi familia... Creo que lo que necesito no es nada del otro mundo. Sólo ser un Ser humano de vez en cuando y seguir al lado de Mulder el resto de la semana. Un ser humano, una mujer que trabaja, tiene familia y amigos, va a la compra, limpia la casa, se enfada con el despertador, necesita descansar y desconectar de vez en cuando... y si no se lo permiten, estalla._

 _No quiero seguir dando más explicaciones. Simplemente lo hice porque soy la agente especial Dana Scully. No tengo una vida normal._

 _Pero soy una mujer normal_

 _._

"¿Scully?".

 _¿Qué ha sido eso?. ¡Ah, sí!. Mulder ha dicho mi nombre. ¡Qué raro suena!. Debe ser por lo de su labio partido y la encía hinchada._

"¿Qué?".

"¿Puedo decirte algo?".

 _¿Por qué cree que debe pedir permiso para hablar conmigo?. No soy un monstruo, Mulder. Soy una mujer normal. No te voy a pegar un puñetazo en la boca cada vez que me dirijas la palabra. Sólo intenta no volver a decir nunca más "Scully, he cancelado nuestro vuelo" un viernes a las 07h de la mañana. Sabes que no digiero bien esas palabras, sobre todo cuando tengo el equipaje preparado para disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana._

"Dí lo que quieras".

 _¡Vaya!. ¿Es que ahora, todo lo que diga va a sonar así?. Sólo era una respuesta a su pregunta. No llevaba ninguna intención, pero me ha salido un tono demasiado brusco. ¿Qué tal si le sonrío?... No. Aún es demasiado pronto._

"Creo que sería mejor que hoy pasaras el día en mi casa".

 _¿Qué?... ¿Qué se supone que ha querido decir?. Tranquila, Dana. No te precipites. Antes de responder, analiza la situación. Hoy, a las 06:45h de la mañana, cuando ya me había vestido y preparado para regresar a casa y descansar después de pasar dos días en Baltimore investigando un caso absurdo, Mulder ha entrado en mi habitación para decirme que había cancelado nuestros billetes. Pretendía que me quedara con él por séptimo fin de semana consecutivo, esta vez para investigar algo relacionado con los Círculos en campos de cultivo. Normalmente me habría quejado un poco y le habría seguido sin rechistar porque después de todo, perder un fin de semana con él no es tan grave..._

 _¡pero es que van siete seguidos!._

 _Si me lo hubiera dicho ayer por la tarde, cuando tomó la decisión, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Mulder habría tenido tiempo de convencerme, y yo me lo hubiera pensado. Seguramente habría terminado por aceptar. Pero el muy... esperó hasta el último minuto. Para entonces, yo apenas había tenido tiempo de dormir cinco horas, y había elaborado un plan perfecto para hacer en dos días todo lo que he aplazado las últimas seis semanas._

 _Soy una persona equilibrada y sensata. Cualquiera que me conozca sabe que reflexiono las cosas antes de actuar, que sopeso los pros y los contras. Que no me dejo llevar por los impulsos... hasta que, esta mañana, Mulder la ha pillado por sorpresa y no la he podido sujetar a tiempo. Mi impulsividad le ha dado un puñetazo en la boca, y después un ultimátum:_

 _¡Si no cogemos ese maldito vuelo, Mulder, te aseguro que el lunes, a primera hora, tendré un nuevo compañero en el FBI!._

 _Creo que ni él, ni yo misma, sabemos lo que mi impulsividad quiso decir exactamente, pero en cualquier caso fue efectivo. Son las 10:30h de la mañana del sábado y aquí estamos, en Washington, conduciendo un coche alquilado camino a casa. Es decir, Mulder me va a dejar en mi apartamento antes de volver al suyo. Dadas las circunstancias, y que no hemos cruzado una sola palabra desde que salimos del hospital, parece lo más razonable... ¿Y, de repente, lo primero que dice es que debería pasar el día en su casa?. Aquí hay gato encerrado. Espero que no me tenga preparada otra sorpresa como la de esta mañana porque... Tranquila, Dana. Tu impulsividad está últimamente un poco descontrolada. Antes de que cometas otra locura trata de averiguar qué ocurre._

"No creo que sea buena idea, Mulder. Es mejor que me vaya a casa. Me parece que no estoy de humor... y supongo que tú tampoco".

"Sí, bueno, tienes razón, pero ahora se trata de ser prácticos. ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar con tu muñeca dislocada?".

 _¿Qué muñeca?...¡Oh, claro!, ¿te refieres a... esto?. No me acordaba. En fin, pasemos por alto ese punto. En realidad no tiene ninguna importancia._

"¿Aún te duele?".

"No. Estoy bien, Mulder".

 _Repito que preferiría pasar por alto este tema._

"Va a resultar bastante incómodo llevar la mano escayolada durante quince días. El médico dijo que debes procurar no mover ese brazo para que la articulación se fije correctamente, y no te queden secuelas. Si vienes a mi casa cuidaré de ti hasta que compruebes que puedes arreglártelas con una sola mano. No será fácil al principio".

 _¡De acuerdo, Mulder, deja de restregármelo por la cara de una vez!. No vas a conseguir que me sienta culpable por lo que hice, ni convencerme de que ha sido un castigo de Dios por mi mal comportamiento. Sólo fue mala suerte ó que tú tienes la cara muy dura. Sí, ocurrió. Te di un puñetazo en la boca y, al hacerlo, me disloqué la muñeca. Me ha dolido a mí mucho más que a ti... pero lo volvería a hacer. De eso puedes estar seguro._

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya a tu casa, Mulderl?. Yo... te pegué un puñetazo".

"¿De verdad, Scully?. Pensé que mi labio inferior estaba así debido a un encuentro feliz con la mano de la familia Adams".

"Tú te lo buscaste. Cancelaste nuestros billetes".

"Scully, había una razón de peso para hacerlo".

"Eso es exactamente lo que yo pensé antes de... ya sabes".

"De modo que estamos en paz, ¿no?. Ahora, si vienes a mi casa, podremos ayudarnos mutuamente. Yo prepararé la comida con mis dos brazos sanos, y tú me ayudarás a comerla con tu dentadura intacta. La mía tiene hoy un par de dientes algo inestables".

"No sigas con ese tono, Mulder. Sabes perfectamente que necesitaba este fin de semana para mí".

"Te creo, Scully".

"¿Me crees?".

"Ahora, sí... ¿Te extraña?".

"No, supongo que no. Mulder, deberías haberte quedado para ir a ver los Círculos tú solo aunque yo regresara. Esos Círculos eran importantes para ti".

"¿Y ahora me lo dices?".

"¿Tenía que decírtelo?".

"Es broma. He telefoneado al jardinero para decirle que nos veremos otro día. No te iba a dejar que atravesaras sola y herida medio país".

"No es para tanto, Mulder. De hecho, no estoy peor que tú".

"Pues a juzgar por los gritos del hospital, me temí lo peor".

"¿Qué dices?. Apenas me quejé un par de veces, y eso que sentía mis cinco dedos latiendo como porras calientes a punto de explotar. Tú, en cambio, no dejaste de protestar ni un segundo mientras te atendía la doctora. Creí que acabaría ella misma dándote otro puñetazo para que te callaras de una vez y le dejaras hacer su trabajo".

"Esa doctora me trató de un modo muy poco cuidadoso. Siempre he tenido los labios delicados".

"¿Labios delicados?".

"Así es. Y ahora tengo también los dientes delicados".

"Pues intenta no olvidarlo la próxima vez que canceles nuestros billetes un viernes por la tarde, Mulder. Dentro de dos o tres semanas, me quitarán este yeso y el cabestrillo, y estoy segura de que a mí no me quedará el puño delicado".

"Si sigues amenazándome, Scully, no me quedará más remedio que anular la invitación para que pases el día en mi casa".

"Aún no he aceptado".

"¿No?... Pues ya estamos llegando".

"¿Eh?... ¡Vaya!... Estaba distraída hablando contigo y no... En fin. Ya que estamos aquí, será mejor que me quede. No creo que te apetezca seguir conduciendo en tu estado".

"Gracias por tu compasión, pero es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es acostarme en el sofá y mantener la boca cerrada".

 **Apartamento de Mulder**

Mulder venía de la cocina con dos tazas de café con leche en las manos. Se detuvo en la puerta al ver a su compañera haciendo algo extraño. Sentada en el sofá, parecía buscar alguna cosa bajo el borde de la escayola, a la altura del antebrazo.

"¿Qué haces, Scully?".

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, y trató de disimular llevándose las manos a la espalda, pero la expresión de su cara le delató, y decidió mostrarle el brazo antes de que Mulder quisiera descubrirlo por sí mismo.

"Me picaba la muñeca y, como no alcanzo con los dedos, intenté rascarme con un lapicero que tenías sobre la mesa... pero se me ha quedado dentro y no lo puedo sacar... ¿Me ayudas?".

El sonrió con sarcasmo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado, y le cogía la mano.

"¿Ves lo que ocurre por ser una niña mala, Scully?. ¿Qué dirá tu madre si se entera?".

"No lo sé, pero sí sé lo que diría Bill si te doy otro puñetazo, esta vez con la escayola puesta. Sería capaz de prepararme una fiesta y concederme una de sus medallas de la Marina".

Mulder decidió que no quería poner en peligro el resto de su dentadura, así que guardó silencio mientras trataba de extraer el lapicero metiendo los dedos en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre el yeso y la piel, sin éxito.

"No puedo sacarlo, Scully".

"Prueba a empujarlo con alguna cosa para que salga por el otro extremo".

Era una buena idea. Mulder buscó otro lapicero en su escritorio y, empujándolo por un lado, logró que el plan B funcionase.

"Bien, ya está", dijo poniéndole los dos lápices delante de la nariz. "Espero que esto te sirva de lección, Scully. A pesar de todo, no tengo inconveniente en ayudarte si lo necesitas, pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal, muy mal. Sin embargo, no te guardo rencor. Al fin y al cabo seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?".

Sin esperar respuesta, le ofreció una de las tazas de café y se acomodó junto a ella dispuesto a disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad. Scully se sentía por fin suficientemente avergonzada como para que, en algunos minutos, él no tuviera que preocuparse de estar alerta. Podía reclinarse en el respaldo, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del aroma y calor de su bebida...

"¡Ahhhhhhh!".

"¿Qué ocurre?".

 _¡Dios!. ¡Qué susto me ha dado!._

"Me he quemado los labios con el café. ¡Maldita sea!".

"Pero si no está tan caliente, Mulder".

 _Sólo, justo en su punto de ebullición... ¡Je, Je!._

"¡Cómo si no fuera suficiente con lo que me has hecho, y ahora esto!. ¡A este paso me va a quedar la boca como la del señor Gilmore!".

"No es para tanto, Mulder. Sólo un poco de café caliente. Déjame ver".

 _La verdad es que no tiene buen aspecto, pero será mejor que finja. Si le doy la razón va a terminar echándome de su casa. Al fin y al cabo soy la culpable_

 _._

"Como médico, mi consejo es que te abstengas de tomar absolutamente nada en todo el día. Verás como, mañana por la mañana, tus labios y tus dientes vuelven a estar en perfectas condiciones".

"Sí. Seré el inquilino con mejor dentadura de todo el cementerio".

"¡Exagerado!. Ayunar un solo día no te matará. En realidad, estoy segura de que tu organismo te agradecerá el detalle de ahorrarle una nueva sobredosis de pipas saladas y aditivos mezclados con comida basura".

"En ese caso, y teniendo en cuenta que hoy me había ofrecido voluntario para ser tu cocinero entre otras cosas, supongo que te apiadarás un poco de mí y me relevarás de mis deberes. No creo que quieras torturarme haciéndome cocinar para ti y luego sentar a tu lado en la mesa para verte comer. Lo mejor es que me acompañes en mi ayuno, así será más llevadero y a ti te vendrá muy bien".

"¿Qué significa que a mí me vendrá muy bien, Mulder?. Sólo tengo dislocada mi muñeca izquierda".

 _Y no tengo inconveniente en dislocarme también la derecha si no aclaras o retiras inmediatamente lo que sea que estés insinuando._

"No seas tan susceptible, Scully. No estaba pensando en eso y, además, sabes perfectamente que prefiero que te sobre un poco, a que te falte. En nuestro trabajo nos vemos con frecuencia en situaciones difíciles, y nunca se sabe cuándo voy a necesitar una ración extra".

"¿Eh?".

 _No sólo extra, sino tamaño Jumbo, te va a quedar la nariz como sigas por ese camino, Mulder_

 _._

"Era una broma. Sólo estoy tratando de crear un poco de ambiente. Scully, quiero que te relajes, te pongas cómoda, y pienses detenidamente antes de responder a mi pregunta".

"¿Qué pregunta?".

"¿Por qué me pegaste?".

"¿Qué quieres decir?.Ya sabes por qué lo hice. Necesitaba este fin de semana para mí".

"Sí, eso ha quedado claro, pero creí que yo era... quiero decir que nuestro trabajo era más importante".

"Lo que íbamos a hacer no era exactamente trabajar. El caso estaba cerrado, y sólo ibas a investigar Círculos en campos de... en jardines".

"Tienes razón, pero lo único que ibas a hacer tú esta mañana era darte un baño. Eso podías hacerlo en cualquier momento... Por cierto, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?. No sé si lo sabes, pero además de una cama de agua, también tengo una bañera nuevecita".

"¿Bañarme en tu bañera?".

"¿Por qué no?.Todo esto es por culpa de un baño. ¿Te vas a quedar sin tomarlo después de todo?".

"No, Mulder. Todo esto no es sólo por culpa de un baño... y tienes razón. Ya que he logrado estar en Washington el sábado por la mañana, no tiene sentido que me quede sin mi baño de espuma. Si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, tal vez no tenga otra hasta dentro de siete semanas... o hasta que vuelva a darte otro puñetazo".

"¡Esta es mi Scully!. Las toallas y el gel están donde siempre, ya sabes. ¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa?".

"No es necesario, Mulder. He traído mi equipaje. Venimos del motel, ¿recuerdas?".

"En realidad, venimos del hospital".

Scully se puso en pie y cogió su bolsa de viaje dispuesta a entrar en el baño no sin antes dirigir una de sus miradas fulminantes a su compañero.

Poco después de cerrar la puerta, oyó el sonido del agua llenando la bañera, y sonrió para sí mientras se estiraba en el sofá, y cerraba los ojos. De momento, se había quedado sin el emocionante _"Caso de los Círculos en un jardín"_ , pero descansar relajadamente en su salón, con el sonido del agua en los oídos, y la imagen de Scully chapoteando feliz en la bañera, en su mente, tampoco estaba tan mal, y era algo de lo que tenía muy pocas oportunidades de disfrutar. Cualquier fenómeno paranormal seguiría ahí cualquier otro día, pero esto... ¿quién sabe cuándo podría volver a ocurrir?.

Apenas cinco minutos después, Mulder oyó que la puerta del baño volvía a abrirse, y Scully aparecía en la entrada del salón. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba su camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón. Sin acercarse, ni mirarle siquiera, hizo un gesto con su brazo herido esperando que él lo entendiera sin palabras.

Mulder no lo entendió.

"¿Ocurre algo, Scully?".

Ella se miraba su propio brazo, ahora sin cabestrillo.

"Tengo un problema, Mulder... Necesito ayuda".

"¿Qué problema?".

El seguía acostado boca arriba, observando la expresión huidiza y evidentemente nerviosa de su compañera. Empezaba a sentirse intrigado y algo preocupado por ella, así que se incorporó dispuesto a acercarse.

"No puedo quitarme... quiero decir desabrocharme... el sujetador".

Mulder se alegró de que ella se sintiera demasiado apurada como para levantar la mirada y darse cuenta de que tenía la vista fija en su pecho antes de terminar de procesar las palabras en su cerebro. Casi tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a desviar los ojos y preguntar con toda la naturalidad posible.

"¿Quieres que...?", vaciló señalando con su dedo índice la _zona problemática_ de Scully.

Antes de acabar la pregunta, ella ya se había dado la vuelta tanto para facilitarle el trabajo como para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Mulder avanzó un paso hasta quedar junto a ella. Iba a coger el borde de la camisa para descubrirle la espalda, pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario. Bastaba con sujetar el cierre por encima de la tela y hacer el movimiento adecuado con los dedos, sin apenas rozar la piel. Una vez conseguido, Scully se cubrió con el brazo y se dirigió al baño.

"Gracias", murmuró sin mirarle.

"Si necesitas algo más, sólo...".

Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado así que volvió a echarse en el sofá, cerró los ojos, y sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa...

Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua, Scully se miraba en el espejo, aún vestida. Estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber aceptado la idea. Desde luego que le apetecía tomar un baño de espuma, pero no hasta el punto de verse obligada a pedirle que hiciera lo que acababa de hacer.

 _¿Por qué demonios he hecho eso?. Yo nunca... es decir, el y yo nunca... El nunca... ¿Qué estará pensando Mulder en este momento?._

Sólo de imaginarlo, Scully enrojeció hasta las orejas.

 _Estoy aquí porque me ofreció su ayuda, ¿no es así?. Y lo único que he hecho ha sido aceptarla_ , trató de justificarse a sí misma.

Se quitó la camisa y, durante unos segundos, permaneció inmóvil, mirando su imagen reflejada en el espejo, con la prenda en cuestión colgando suelta de sus hombros. Luego se desprendió de ella sujetándola delicadamente por los tirantes y la dejó sobre la toalla. Acabó de desnudarse rápidamente y cuando sintió el primer contacto del agua caliente sobre su piel, se olvidó de la vergüenza y tuvo la certeza de que lo que había hecho no sólo no era incorrecto, sino que fue inevitable. Podía haber ocurrido seis semanas atrás o podía haber aguantado siete años más, pero un día otro, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Su puño en la boca de Mulder.

¿Por qué?

Porque en este momento, con los vapores del agua penetrando por cada poro de su piel, acababa de verlo claro por primera vez. Mulder era un hombre, y como tal, había cosas que sólo captaba mostrándose con él un poco menos sutil.

 _No es que crea que es poco inteligente, ni nada parecido. Algo paranoico tal vez, pero ¿qué importa ese detalle al lado de su pasión, su sensibilidad, su intuición, su ternura... y su aspecto._

 _Tampoco hay que olvidar que es uno de los mejores agentes del FBI, a juzgar por los comentarios que he oído a mi alrededor todos estos años. Sólo lamentan que se haya descarriado hasta convertirse en un caso perdido, pero estoy segura de que todos le consideraban tan inteligente como le considero yo ahora, aunque esté en minoría._

 _Tal vez el problema sea yo misma. A pesar de que conoce el Reglamente del FBI de principio a fin, como yo, no dejo de recordárselo con demasiada frecuencia. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?. Creo que nuestra obligación es obedecerlo, pero quizás aquella vez me excedí._

 _"_ _Mulder, te recuerdo que según el Reglamento del FBI, dos agentes de distinto sexo no pueden compartir el mismo dormitorio mientras cumplen una misión"._

 _Evidentemente, en aquel momento no tuve en cuenta las implicaciones de ese comentario. Los dos conocíamos esa norma, y los dos sabíamos que el otro la conocía, ¿por qué tuve que recordárselo?._

 _Puede que sea un poco exagerado pensar en ello ahora, pero tengo la impresión de que Mulder se lo ha tomado demasiado en serio. Sólo así se explica que continuemos durmiendo en habitaciones separadas por puertas de comunicación incluso los fines de semana, cuando no estamos cumpliendo misión alguna sino jugando a Cazafantasmas por libre. Lo cual no tiene nada de malo si al menos hubiera intentado sugerir que deberíamos compartir habitación para reducir los gastos que, en esas ocasiones, corren por nuestra cuenta. Pero no. Simplemente me arrastra de acá para allá sin querer ver que una mujer normal como yo necesita un poco de tiempo para sí misma; necesita recordar que forma parte de una familia y de la especie humana... y que tiene algún que otro tipo de necesidad que satisfacer creada por la proximidad de cierto ser humano durante un periodo de tiempo demasiado prolongado. Estoy dispuesta a seguirte en busca de alienígenas, Mulder, pero no pienso dejar pasar un fin de semana más sin tomar un baño, ver a mi familia... y decirte que estoy más que harta de las puertas de comunicación. A partir de hoy, voy a ahorrarme los gastos de habitación de los fines de semana. Si no estás de acuerdo, puedes coger el dinero y meterlo en una hucha hasta que tengas suficiente para pasar tus vacaciones en Venus. Yo sólo voy a pagar mi lado de la cama así que, si no estás de acuerdo, puedes dormir en el sofá... ¡Y más te vale que no lo hagas!._

Scully abrió los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la bañera. Cinco minutos de relajación, con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en el borde, disfrutando del calor y del suave vaivén del agua, le habían dejado como nueva. En cuanto acabase el ritual del baño saldría para hablar con Mulder de un par de cosas importantes. Agarró el frasco de gel con la derecha y se dio cuenta de algo. No tenía esponja y no podía meter el brazo escayolado en el agua. Reflexionó un momento hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que las cosas importantes no podían esperar. El agua comenzaba a enfriarse, pero su brazo y ella seguían al rojo vivo.

"¡Mulder!", llamó levantando la voz.

"¿Sí?",

 _Mal momento para dormirte, Mulder. ¿No se supone que sufres insomnio crónico?,_ pensó ante la respuesta sosmnolienta de su compañero. Le imaginó acostado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y el televisor encendido.

 _De acuerdo, hemos madrugado y es sábado por la mañana, pero eso no te valdrá de excusa para retrasarlo un solo día más._

"¿Puedes venir un momento?".

"...".

"¿Quieres que vaya ahí?".

Scully no sabía si había tardado en responder porque estaba medio dormido, o porque no estaba seguro de haber entendido la pregunta.

"Sí. Quiero decirte algo".

"...".

 _¡Mulder, si no te das más prisa, voy a coger una pulmonía!._

Toc-toc.

"Puedes pasar", respondió al sonido de los nudillos.

El abrió la puerta con más decisión que la que había mostrado para llegar hasta allí, pero evidentemente no esperaba encontrarla así. Si le había pedido que entrase, debía ser porque estaba _"presentable"_ o a punto de morir. Cuando Mulder comprobó que no era ni una cosa ni la otra, se quedó parado con la mano en el picaporte, tratando de no levantar la mirada del suelo.

"Lo... lo siento... ¿Estás bien, Scully?", preguntó maldiciéndose por haber entendido mal después de todo.

Estaba a punto de volver a cerrar sin esperar la respuesta, antes de que ella le arrojara el frasco de gel a la cara... pero en lugar de eso, le dirigió una sonrisa que no supo descifrar si trataba de mostrar vergüenza o agrado. Mulder no se sentía fino esta mañana. Tal vez necesitase descansar después de lo del puñetazo.

"Sí. Sólo quería saber si... es decir... ¿Te importaría frotarme la espalda?. Yo no puedo", explicó mostrándole de nuevo el yeso.

No. Realmente Mulder no estaba fino esta mañana. De lo contrario, hubiera empezado por preguntarse porque no lo hacía ella misma con su mano derecha, que estaba sana. Llevaba a su lado tiempo más que suficiente como para estar completamente seguro de que no era zurda, pero desde hacía apenas dos minutos no estaba seguro de casi nada... y de todos modos, ella estaba en su casa porque él le había ofrecido su ayuda así que no había mucho más que pensar. Avanzó unos pasos antes de atreverse a mover los ojos por segunda vez, desde su cara hasta la superficie del agua... o más bien de la espuma.

Era evidente que Scully lo había echado de menos mucho más de lo que Mulder había imaginado. Tal vez por eso, ahora parecía haber reunido en uno solo la espuma de los seis baños anteriores que no había podido disfrutar. Se había sentado en la bañera con la espalda recta, y aún así sólo podía ver su cabeza y parte de sus hombros. El resto de su cuerpo, excepto el brazo izquierdo desde los dedos hasta el codo, se encontraba sumergido en el agua cubierto bajo una espesa capa de espuma blanca y aromática.

"No tengo esponja", le informó cuando llegó a su lado.

Sentada casi a nivel del suelo, y con Mulder de pie separado de ella únicamente por los diez centímetros del borde de la bañera, Scully tenía que levantar la cabeza hasta casi apuntar con su barbilla al techo, para poder mirarle a los ojos. Esperaba a que cogiera el frasco de gel que le ofrecía y sugiriera algo para resolver el pequeño contratiempo. El echó un vistazo fugaz a la repisa lateral, en la que acostumbraba a dejar su propia esponja y algún otro artículo de aseo, pero inmediatamente desechó una idea a todas luces inadecuada. Decidió que aunque encontrara otro modo de resolver la cuestión, lo cierto es que la situación no iba a cambiar mucho. Ella seguía esperando a que le ayudase con su espalda así que tomó el frasco y dejó caer una pequeña cantidad de gel en la palma de su mano a la vez que se agachaba hasta quedar en cuclillas. Cerró el puño y lo metió en el agua un segundo para que se disolviera un poco. Al sacarlo, rozó ligeramente su brazo.

Scully flexionó las rodillas hasta acercarlas al pecho y se inclinó hacia delante mientras se retiraba el pelo hacia un lado del cuello con un movimiento lento y elegante de sus dedos... e innecesario puesto que últimamente lo llevaba tan corto que ni siquiera rozaba el nacimiento de los hombros... y apenas alcanzaba a cubrir la pequeña cicatriz alargada de la nuca.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar que era la primera vez que la veía. Aunque ahora era un tema más o menos superado, en el pasado habían hablado de ello con frecuencia desde el día que Scully le mostró el chip encerrado en un frasco de cristal. Después, sus vidas se habían visto envueltas en una pesadilla de secretos, mentiras, manipulación, dolor, y miedo a perderla. Sobre todo miedo a perderla del modo más cruel y vergonzoso que podía imaginar. Por una enfermedad que le había sido inoculada con el único fin de atacarle a él. Cuando se lo dijo, Mulder supo al instante que si ella moría, él no tardaría en seguirla aplastado por el peso de la culpabilidad y del absurdo de una vida hueca y oscura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el valor de su presente, pasado y futuro pasó a depender de que encontrara la forma de salvarle a ella. Y la respuesta estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar en que había estado la pregunta. Cuando volvieron a reimplantarle el chip y comprobaron que funcionaba, Mulder sintió que realmente ella tenía la llave de su vida. La que podía abrir la puerta de su alma a la luz de la verdad, la amistad, el respeto, e incluso del amor, o bien cerrarla a la soledad más absoluta, al sinsentido de una existencia vacía y culpable.

Aquel primer día, mientras ella sostenía el tubo de cristal entre sus dedos, se había acercado con la intención de echar un vistazo a su nuca. Fue un gesto natural, cargado de confianza y de la familiaridad que suponían más de tres años juntos. Sin embargo, Scully reaccionó de un modo imprevisible. Se giró hacia él para no darle la espalda a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás. No sabría decir cómo se sintió él en ese instante, pero tuvo la sensación de que ella se sintió atacada, violada en su intimidad. Temerosa de las consecuencias de que alguien más pudiera conocer algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender y que afectaba a los cimientos de su ser. Al derecho a tomar todas las decisiones que afectasen a su propio cuerpo.

Mulder no volvió a intentarlo. Hablaron de ello con frecuencia desde el descubrimiento del chip hasta la remisión del cáncer, pero nunca trató de decirle que quería ver la cicatriz, ni de robarle una mirada furtiva. Todo lo más, un vistazo casual cuando aún llevaba el apósito que el pijama del hospital no podía cubrir. Al fin y al cabo se trataba sólo de curiosidad, puede que ligeramente teñida de morbo, y no quería tener ese tipo de sentimiento hacia ella. Simplemente dejó de pensar en la cicatriz aunque jamás olvidó cómo y por qué se la habían hecho.

Y ahora, del modo más inesperado, la tenía ahí, a unos pocos centímetros de sus ojos y de su mano. En un segundo, el resto de la escena quedó desenfocado. Dejó de preguntarse qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido esa mañana para que, sin saber cómo, se encontrara a sí mismo al lado de una bañera llena de agua caliente en la que Scully desnuda esperaba a que le frotase la espalda mientras trataba de cubrirse acumulando nubes de espuma sobre sí misma.

Al sentir el cosquilleo del gel resbalando por su antebrazo, Mulder volvió al aquí y al ahora. A la realidad de Scully esperando desnuda, no estaba muy seguro a qué. Se acercó lentamente, apoyando su mano con suavidad en el centro de la espalda, justo en medio de los omóplatos, y estiró los dedos hasta que el índice tocó la cicatriz. Scully reaccionó girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, hacia él, pero no le miró. Fue un movimiento corto en el que Mulder apreció claramente un intento de autocontrol. Sabía que ella hubiera preferido disimularlo, pero no había podido evitar que él notara que había sentido algo más que el contacto de su piel en la de ella.

"Lo siento... ¿Te ha molestado?", preguntó retirando la mano inmediatamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Esa zona me ha quedado un poco sensible... Sólo es eso".

 _Pero estoy bien, Mulder_ , pensó él acabando la frase.

Sabía que había estado a punto de añadirlo, pero en el último segundó logró que una vez más, su autocontrol dominase a su subconsciente. Algo que le resultaba más difícil cada día, como demostraban esas tres palabras. _Estoy bien, Mulder_. Una frase que había comenzado a utilizar a modo de escudo en torno a su corazón, a modo de puerta que impedía el paso a cualquier ser humano que pudiera hacerle daño y que, paradójicamente, para Mulder se había convertido con el paso de los años en el punto débil por el que él, de vez en cuando, podía acercarse un poco más a su alma. A ella.

Volvió a apoyar la palma de la mano en su espalda y la movió formando círculos lentos y suaves con aroma a miel.

Scully mantenía la cabeza inclinada, con la vista fija en algún punto indefinido de la pequeña montaña de espuma que había levantado ante sí para protegerse de algo que ya no deseaba rehuir. Con el paso del tiempo, la pantalla de cristal que le mantenía alejada de Mulder, pero que no ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia él, había comenzado a resquebrajarse. En este momento deseaba también que esa frágil pared de espuma se deshiciera. Sin embargo, el temor o tal vez sólo la costumbre, le impedía darse cuenta de que ella no dejaba de mover las manos sobre la superficie del agua para volver a acumular la espuma que su deseo se empeñaba en deshacer. Tenía miedo, pero no tanto como para no ver que el muro de espuma no serviría para protegerla ahora que el de piedra había caído. Por fin, después de siete años, sus sentimientos se alzaban por encima de su racionalidad. Se sentía vulnerable. Sabía muy bien qué ocurriría si le espuma dejaba de cubrir su cuerpo, y lo deseaba, pero ¿y si como consecuencia de ello quedara expuesto también su corazón?. ¿Podría resistirlo?. Esa mañana, cuando golpeó a Mulder, creía que sí y se lo había dejado bien claro a su compañero, pero ahora, sintiendo en su espalda sus dedos tibios ya no estaba tan segura, y sabía que sólo había un modo de saberlo... Bueno, seguramente había más porque lo de la mano escayolada era la peor excusa que se le había ocurrido... y también la única. Se sentía tan expuesta como un gato con cascabel a la entrada de la ratonera, pero después del puñetazo, Mulder estaba aún tan aturdido que seguramente no se había dado cuenta de nada, de que lo que en realidad ocurría era que ella tenía demasiada hambre...

"¿Quieres que te lave el pelo, Scully?".

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Sí. Mulder sí se había dado cuenta después de todo. Le miró un segundo para asegurarse de que estaban hablando de lo mismo, y él señaló el brazo herido. Estaba claro como el día. Mulder tampoco era un lince buscando excusas. Simplemente estaba diciendo que aceptaba el juego peligroso que ella le estaba proponiendo.

"Tendrás que quitarte la chaqueta y arremangarte si no quieres mojarte".

Mulder lo hizo; después se sentó en el borde de la bañera y cogió la ducha con la mano. Ella estiró las piernas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y esperó a que el agua comenzara a caer. Mientras sentía como su cabello se pegaba al cráneo y se volvía pesado por la humedad, trató de no pensar en nada. Por una vez quería olvidarse de los planteamientos a priori y de las consecuencias a posteriori.

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Mulder vertió el champú sobre su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. En este momento, los sentidos de Scully captaban únicamente unas pocas sensaciones: el olor a manzana del champú, los dedos de Mulder masajeando su cabeza, y la respiración de él rozando lentamente su oído derecho.

"Relájate, Scully. Estás muy tensa", le susurró acercándose un poco más.

Mulder bajó un poco las manos para continuar el masaje a los lados del cuello hasta que notó los músculos de ella totalmente distendidos. Scully no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. Después de cinco minutos seguía con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Todo parecía tan fácil de repente... Los dos permanecían callados, viviendo el silencio como si fuera parte de ellos, como si les envolviera para mantenerlos unidos entre sí y alejados del resto del mundo. Toda su atención se centraba en los movimientos de Mulder. En sus dedos acariciando su cráneo, ahora tan sensible, que la sensación se extendía como una oleada cálida y potente por todo su cuerpo...

Scully hizo un discreto gesto de decepción cuando él retiró las manos para quitarse el exceso de jabón y coger la ducha para aclararle el pelo.

"Scully, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

No era un buen momento para escuchar. Toda su capacidad de percepción estaba ocupada en sentir con la piel.

"¿Hum?", respondió ella sin mover siquiera los labios.

"En el fondo, todo esto no es sólo por un baño de espuma, ¿verdad?".

"No, Mulder. No es sólo por eso. Sé que lo sabes. Como te dije, no todo tiene que ver contigo... pero hay cosas que sí tienen que ver contigo... y conmigo".

"¿Estás segura?".

"¿Y tú?".

"Sí".

"En ese caso, ¿por qué has esperado a que te pegara?. Preferiría no haber tenido que hacerlo, pero no sabía de qué otra forma decírtelo, y no quería seguir esperando a que tú lo hicieras".

"¿Por qué no probaste a ser sincera conmigo, Scully?. Hubiera sido todo más fácil".

"Porque no estaba segura... Tenía miedo de comprobar que yo... que tu cruzada era más importante. Que sólo soy tu compañera".

"Creo que deberíamos ocuparnos un poco más de nuestros problemas de comunicación, Scully. Esta mañana temí que los baños de espuma podrían llegar a interponerse entre nosotros y arriesgar nuestra amistad".

"¿En serio creíste algo así?".

"Sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo buscabas un modo de acabar con la fortaleza que nos separaba el uno del otro".

"¿Cómo he logrado que llegues por fin a esa conclusión, Mulder?. Creí que nunca podría lograr algo así".

Scully elevó su ceja derecha sorprendida de las palabras de su compañero, pero no abrió los ojos para evitar que el agua le entrara en ellos.

"Porque el agua de la ducha ha disuelto toda la espuma que tenías delante, y aun así sigo siendo tu paranoico y siniestro compañero, ¿verdad?".

Scully inclinó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarse y comprobar que, efectivamente, no había ni una sola burbuja de gel cubriendo su cuerpo. El agua le llegaba a la altura del estómago y ahora estaba tan clara como para que sus piernas fueran perfectamente visibles. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a la vez que su rostro se encendía de tal manera, que el agua estaba a punto de hervir.

"¡Mulder!".

"Como siempre, tienes razón una vez más, Scully. La vida es algo más que trabajo y perseguir alienígenas".

"¿Por qué no me has avisado?".

"Acabo de hacerlo, Scully... No... Con la escayola, no..."

 **¡PAFFFFFF!.**

 _"_ _¡Ayyyyyyy!._

 _"_ _..."._

 _"_ _... Efcully, ahora fí que vamof a nefefitarnof el uno al ofro. Efta nofhe me apefece un vafo de lefche calienfe, ¿fe acuerdo?"._

"De acuerdo, Mulder, pero ahora ¿te importaría ayudarme a secarme?. Si hago otro esfuerzo más con esta mano, por pequeño que sea, se me caerá definitivamente y no podré volver a bañarme sola nunca más".

 _"_ _No fe preocufes, Efcully. ¿Para fé eftán lof amigof?"._

"Tienes razón. ¿De qué sirve tenerlos si no están cuando los necesitas?. Espera que salga de la bañera, y enseguida me ocupo de ti. Necesitas un médico que haga algo con tus labios, Mulder. No tienen buen aspecto. Necesitas un tratamiento urgente y efectivo, y yo conozco el mejor de todos".

 _"_ _Grafias, Efcully. Fiempre eftáf ahí cuanfo fe nefefito"._

"Sí, ya sabes eso que dicen de _"hoy por ti y mañana por mí"._ Y he pensado... ¿por qué no ahora mismo por los dos?".

FIN


End file.
